scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scoob16
Hi there, Scoob16! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 16:41, January 17, 2013 Images I'm glad it worked out for you. But I must insist that you specify the names of your images. Naming your images "Title" just won't cut it. My name comes from the family motto of the Possibles from Kim Possible. After a while it kind of took a life if it's own. At least IMO anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Have you found it on online yet? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) In future can you give appropriate names to all the images you upload. Aswell as giving a summary of where they come from, and I don't just mean the site you got them from (which you haven't even done like you said you would on ScoobyFan.net), I mean if it was from a televised airing or from a DVD, and to also give a license. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to mention if you can't provide these things especially the summary and license then they will be deleted. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you haven't read my messages, but based on the image you've added to day it doesn't look like you're going to be able to accomplish these tasks I've asked of you so if you can't do these things then fon't bother to upload anymore images. As it is your not putting these images anywhere, you're just using the image section as your own personal server. They actually have to go somewhere y'know. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) May I remind you that you're still not giving your images a summary/source and a license. If you can't provide these things then they will be deleted either today or tomorrow. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Advice What you did here is considered vandalism and can get you banned. If you have a request then please go to the article's talk page or ask me or another admin on their talk page. Do not vandalise pages with questions just to get word across even if you undo it afterwards. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It seems like you're still adding things to pages and then removing them simply to communicate through the comment section because you certainly won't use the talk pages to do that. If you continue to do this you will be banned. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:09, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Special features I actually preferred to just list the special features under the disc they were on. I think you were the one who took it upon yourself to seperate them into there own section. I'm only pointing this out because you said in one of your edits that special features shouldn't be with the episode list, but that's only because you're the only one who didn't do this. I think we're the only ones to add special features to a DVD release. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I've noticed that you've uploaded pics of the most recent special, but have yet to upload them to any pages. Can you hold off until either pages can be made for characters and the synopsis is filled in. I've considered using a gallery, but I'd prefer just to use scenes from a production when the synopsis is finished. I hope you understand. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Online sites Thanks for the info, but please don't mention sites that aren't official. They have more chance of staying up that way - or at least I like to believe. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I can't even play them. They've either been taken off or you have to sign up to play them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:54, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for mentioning, but I was taken by excitement. No, they're not taken off. I just finished watching the Mecha Mutt special. I'll try both of them right now and see... They both play, you just have to wait for it to load, then I suggest pausing it from the very beginning and let it load for 5 minutes or so. BTW, if you click on the Scooby-Doo tag below the video, you can see what other full episodes and movies they've got. Sadly, they don't have Haunted Holidays. It's really hard to find. It was once on YouTube and then it was taken off. Scoob16 (talk) 20:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Scoob16 :You'll be pleased to know it does now. I can't watch them on Internet Explorer, but I can on Google Chrome only it's very slow. I think it may be the ad blocker I have. I think I'll take it down and see if that helps, if it doesn't I'll do what you said and pause and wait for it to to load through. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:55, October 4, 2013 (UTC)